


U Know

by coffeelips



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of drugs, drug use and sexual activity, rue bennett deserves the world and more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeelips/pseuds/coffeelips
Summary: "The thing is that besides that one jerk off session induced by the horniness provided mostly by ecstasy, Rue had many other priorities ahead of her to be thinking or wishing to have sex or even masturbate for no fucking reason. Well, until Jules."A little take on Rue's initial scene on 1x05.





	U Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people. I'm so euphoric and obsessed about this show and these characters. I could not stop think about them since I finished all episodes so I had to get into this universe to bring some content fanfic wise. 
> 
> So yeah. I wrote this quickly this afternoon and it's not reviewed but I hope you guys enjoy and least but not last:
> 
> Mentions of drugs, drug use and underage sexual (thoughts lol and) activities

Rue's never been a sexual person. While most people starts to discover themselves sexually at the early stages of puberty, Rue never got the appeal. She would seat on her classes at sixth grade too focused on her breath and cardiac rhythm to be fascinated by stories of how Daniel got caught getting off in the showers after gym class or how BB would tell all the girls that if they frictioned enough against their pillows they would have the best feeling of their lives. No, Rue was worried about her brain not being able to shut up so that she could breath enough to survive or if she would finish counting how many times Mrs. Lopez would write the letters that constitutes her name on the blackboard before class ended.

  
For the logest time, which really was from the age of 11 to 14, Rue thought she was just a frigid girl - at least it was what people said to her at school - and honestly, that was cool with her, I mean, she really thought it was kind of disgusting, the whole put you own hands inside your pants to rub against your most private parts with your dirty fingernails and hands that are grabbing the most disgusting shit during all day thing. _How could girls let boys finger them anywhere without washing their hands first?_ 12 years old Rue was really concerned about hygiene.

  
The first time Rue puts her hand inside her pants and gets off at her own desire she's fifteen and, well, let's just say it was more of her being really high on ecstasy and weed from an unknown source and her skin being really fucking sensitive and the energy that seemed to make her body pulse as she rode her bike back home that night. As soon as she got to her bedroom, the fact that for some reason the feeling of Lexi's lips would be dancing on her brain in a really sexual way and the fact that Rue was not fucking capable to process her moral ground on it, her fingers were inside her boy shorts before she could even understand what she was doing. It was good though, she thought after finishing, heart thumping on her ears, the adrenaline of both the drugs and orgasm high numbing her brain as she put a loose lipped smile on her face thinking what a fucked up she was.

  
The thing is that besides that one jerk off session induced by the horniness provided mostly by ecstasy, Rue had many other priorities ahead of her to be thinking or wishing to have sex or even masturbate for no fucking reason. Well, until Jules.

  
_Jules_ who's smell made her lower stomach flip with a burning warmth at so much as been one feet away from Rue herself. _Jules_ who's voice would put goosebumps on her skin as she whispered everything and nothing to Rue's ear when they spend the night together in bed. _Jules_ who was never shy enough to not start undressing in front of Rue, whom's body and cheeks felt always so warm that if her mom saw, she would definitely think Rue was high or had a fever. _Jules_ who always kissed her face symmetrically like Rue mentioned she liked once one night while telling stories about her mom putting her to bed when she was little. And all of that would make Rue just want to put her hand around Jule's neck and kiss her like she mean it.

_Jules_ who was the reason Rue got herself pressing her thighs together as she smiled and hambled about some new fashion collection from a fashion design she loved in that special Jules's energy.

_Jules_ who made Rue's mouth dry for doing so much as walk around her room in only a bra and underwear while thinking and asking Rue's advice on a appropriate look so they could bike together for dinner on Rue's house.

  
_Jules_, who spent the prior night on Rue's bed kissing her like nobody had ever kissed. _Jules_ who put her hand inside Rue's oversized sleep shirt. _Jules_ who's thumb caressed Rue's naked ribs and got to the underside of her breast, making Rue suck for air. _Jules_ who moaned lowly against Rue's mouth as she felt the goosebumps she was causing on the Rue's skin. _Jules_ who's hand slipped down and grabbed Rue's thigh to lace it against her narrow hips, making Rue arch her back and pant for air against Jule's mouth.

  
Jules.

  
Jules.

  
Jules.

  
_Fuck_.

  
Rue was so close she felt it in her gut, the warmth starting to spread from her lower stomach to her toes and back to her spine. Her fingers could not keep up with her imagination anymore but she kept going. _Fuck. Jules. So close. _

  
“_Rue?_”

  
_Damn_, Rue had read about being in love and how it could really improve your sexual response and how also being out of drugs and eating health could bring back a fresh wave of libido but imagining what Jule's fingers and mouth were possibly capable of was another kind of high. A high that would be much better with fentanyl, she thought. But yeah, it was fentanyl or Jules and honestly to fucking God a noJules option was not a fucking option at all. Jules. _Fuck. Fuck. I'm cumming._

  
“Rue!”

  
Just like that her bubble was exploded by her mom's voice and the door being opened abruptly, which scared the shit out of Rue, her hands quickly putting her covers to her chin.

  
“Dinner's ready."

"Aah, okaay." Rue's voice trembled and she flipped herself off for that. _Fuck._

"Are you coming?” her mother questioned.

  
Her brain was still attentive to her thighs tingling and her insides pulsing, a vivid reminder of how close she was just seconds before.

  
“Yeah!” a brief pause. “No!” a quarter second. Her eyes opening like saucers. Panic. _Come on now, Rue_. “Yeah! For dinner! Just... gimme a second!”

  
She could not see her mother's face very well in the dimmed light room but by her “okay”, Rue could feel that she was not entirely sure about Rue's flustered state.

  
_Dammit, Bennett_. Was her first thought, but then, slightly out of breath, feeling her face warm and being uncomfortably wet on her boy shorts, the second thought was one she never thought she would have. _Well, at least she's probably thinking I was about to do drugs and not actually fucking myself to the thought of the person I love._

  
And that was it. That's how Rue really confirmed that she was deep in that whole in love shit and she would bask in every fucking moment of it even if her gut was telling her that this, whatever they had, was not meant to end well.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a long while since I wrote a fanfiction to any fandom really and I know that I got it hard when I felt the need to write something to this universe. As Rue fell in love with Jules in the blink of an eye, I fell for Zendaya's incredible work and gorgeousness (is that even a word? if not i'm making it into one then cause that's what Z deserves) and this show. And as a trans nb person, I need to say that Hunter is also an nbaby angel that must be protected at all costs. God, I love them! Anyways, enough of my humbling.
> 
> Also, I'm thinking about writing some more on these two cause they deserve nothing but happiness. Let's see if between adult life and getting some rest I'll have the time.
> 
> So, what did you guys think? Let me know! See ya!


End file.
